Take Back Our Love
by xoxoSimplySublimexoxo
Summary: "Us, I can't do us anymore." She was on the verge of tears and with that she grabbed her things and ran to her departure. She didn't dare look at Eddie's face, because in that moment, she felt her heart breaking, and looking at Eddie, she would know, his heart breaking too. My version of what happened in America and when 'Patrome' happens. Season 3. T for Twix.
1. Chapter 1: Huh?

**A / N:**

**This is my first FF story, this is me version of when Patricia goes on a fake date with Jerome to get Eddie jealous, please tell me what you think of it and don't be so harsh. –xoxoSSxoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own House Of Anubis **

Chapter 1: Huh?

"Patricia, don't you have to get ready for your date?" KT shouted but, since the boys around KT and Patricia were oblivious, they didn't take the hint.

Eddie couldn't process all of his emotions at once and blurted out a rush answer, "A date?"

Patricia saw Eddie in a dumbfounded state and replied calmly, "yeah, with Jerome." She was desperately trying to hide her victorious smirk since; she made Eddie have a stunned look that seemed as if pancakes were banned in the UK. With that she got up and left with a little pride in her step.

Eddie on the other hand, was freaking out. Three million questions popped in his head all at once with that one statement, he let out a nervous laugh and responded, "Jerome? She's joking right?" Eddie seemed to be more panicky when he saw his colleagues give him a look saying 'not really' written all over their faces.

Taking advantage of Eddie's shocked nature KT took it upon herself to let Eddie know what he was missing out on. "A girl can't wait around forever Eddie." She shot back.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know she was waiting around." A sincerely confused Eddie answered. He didn't know which reaction to uphold. He sat there pondering to himself, 'did she really move on?' or 'does she actually like Jerome?' He racked his brain for answers and came up with only one solution.

Get. Yacker Back.

* * *

Meanwhile Patricia and Jerome were on their date. They found out that they were using each other to prove points to other people. They made an agreement to fake date each other until they get their wanted attention by the people they want to get back together with.

"So what are the terms?" Jerome asked very interested in the settlement that they had just made.

Patricia thought and said "we have to make this seem really believable, so, maybe we should hold hands or something like that." She honestly didn't have the slightest clue to what you have to do in a fake relationship, when she was with Eddie everything they did together came naturally, there was never any real thought applied to what they did. Their relationship was spontaneous, unnatural almost. They were the perfect abnormal couple they just fit, like pieces to a puzzle. It was only then when she realized she would anything to get them back together, to be Peddie, again.

* * *

Eddie paced in his room back and forth, trying to figure what was unveiling before him. He didn't know what happened for it to get like this. When they were in America he was the happiest he could have been but, it all changed in a matter of minutes.

_Patricia had been in America for the last three weeks and they were having the time of their life. It was the time when they were at the airport bidding Patricia farewell until they saw each other again, it was only for a week but, for them it felt like years. There she stood with her luggage by her side and looking at Eddie, little did he know he was saying goodbye, for good, relationship wise. "I'm going to miss you Yacker," He said with a smile and a sad tone. _

"_Me too, to you, I can't really miss myself cause, I'll always be around," She joked around fumbling with her words. Eddie just laughed at her anxiousness, he really didn't know why she was nervous, they were just saying a temporary goodbye, right?_

_Patricia stood there deep into thought, wondering if she was doing the right thing, going out with Eddie at least. She travelled have way around the world for him, not for her sister, mother, or father, him. And she just pondered if she and Eddie were really right for each other, yeah she really likes him but, what if that's not enough? What if she might even, love him? And for Patricia that was the scariest thing of all. Eddie then interrupted her chain of thoughts by waving a hand in her face and sarcastically answering "Hel-lo, Patricia you're gonna miss your flight."_

_She looked up at him and answered honestly. "Right, sorry, I was just, thinking"_

"_About, what?" He was intrigued with how serious she looked when she was 'thinking'. She gave him a shrug and replied 'nothing 'quickly._

"_Well I was thinking too." He said in his cocky nature. She surveyed him, raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms. "Really?" She responded sarcastically._

"_Mmmhhmm, you want to know about what?" He retorted. Patricia perused her lip and pretended to think." Not really" She replied with sarcasm dripping off her tongue._

"_Fine, I'll just have to show you." With that reply he smirked and took a step closer to her. He then placed his lips on top of hers kissing her sweetly. She then put her hands on the back of his neck while he placed his hands on the small of her back. What started out as an innocent kiss became more needy as it progressed. _

_Patricia was enjoying her herself while her darkest thoughts disturbed her pleasure, talking to her, saying 'she would never be good enough for Eddie' or 'the moment you leave he'll find something better' and the worst one of all was 'He doesn't really like he just feels bad for you and so he takes pity on you and one day, he's going to dump you and you'll be left all alone just like in the beginning.' With that she jumps back and realizes that this is all a fantasy and that it will never be real and she's going to end up hurt. "Eddie, I can't do this anymore." She replies breathless. _

_He looks at her confused with a face that says 'what are you talking about' written all over it. "Us, I can't do us anymore." She was on the verge of tears and with that she grabbed her things and ran to her departure. She didn't dare look at Eddie's face, because in that moment, she felt her heart breaking, and looking at Eddie, she would know, his heart breaking too. _

**A / N: **

**Tell me what you think and if I should finish it since I have more writing. Please don't be mean this is my first story.-xoxoSSxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Clarity?

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry I haven't written in sooooo long! I started this story great (with amazing support!) and I didn't want to stop right there so here you go, Chapter 2 as you all requested. Thanks for the encouragement! I'll try to update as much as I can. –xoxoSSxoxo**

Chapter 2: Clarity?

Eddie let out a gloomy sigh. After reliving his painful memory, he remembers how miserable he was for the rest of his summer. He wouldn't talk to his friends or mom and, every time someone brought her name up, he would excuse himself and be depressed, wondering what he did wrong and why did she do it. After a while he stopped asking unanswerable questions to himself. He then realized he would do anything to get his questions answered by the girl that broke his heart. So, he grabbed his leather jacket and headed for the door.

* * *

Jerome and Patricia had finished up their plans and were heading back to Anubis house together. Right when they were at the steps Patricia placed her hand in front of Jerome and stopped him from opening the door. He gave her a confused look and she answered to is gaze "Jerome, I don't know if this is a good idea, I mean I don't want anyone to get hurt, I-I just-"Patricia racked her brain to find the correct words. "-Want to be with Eddie." he replied to her stuttering with a small smirk on his face. She was suddenly very interested in the ground and praying she wasn't blushing. He put his finger under her chin and tilted it upwards gently and says "I know this might be extremely awkward for the both of us but, we need to know if the people we lov-" Patricia then backed up when he was about to finish the word she was scared of the most, a frightened Patricia shot back, "I'm not in love with Eddie." Jerome saw her nervous glance and could tell someone was afraid of the l-bomb. He then did his signature smirk and replied. "Really could have had me fooled, the way you two look at each other, was the way I used to look at Mara." His original statement went from cocky to hurt. Patricia had never seen this side of Jerome, his soft side. She then took at note of how desperate they both were and she looked at him straight in his eyes and said "And we'll make sure that you two keep looking at each other that way." With that she pulled him into a hug what started and an awkward pat on the back became a gentle sweet friendly gesture from the both of them.

* * *

Eddie was about go to the door when Alfie called him over for his opinion on which water gun was better for pranking since, he couldn't seem to find Jerome anywhere. After about roughly 5 minutes of debating with a rather opinionated Alfie, Eddie saw this conversation was going south, so he excused himself started to head for the door. Is if on cue, Eddie swiftly opened the door to see his ex- girlfriend and class player hugging, a little _too_ friendly for his taste. Patricia and Jerome jumped back quickly. Jerome's eyes bugged out questioning the next step. Patricia saw a glimpse Eddie's face and hurriedly said "We're still on for tomorrow right?" She was overjoyed that her back was to Eddie so he couldn't see her; she winked at Jerome indicating that it was for their plan. He responded with "Most definitely, lunch in the garden?" he suggested. "Sounds nice, bye Jerome." Finally understanding the entire situation he replied with a "Bye Trixie." and politely kissed her cheek and whispered "nice job, he's totally jealous" which she responded to with "Thanks not bad yourself." All of this dialogue was inaudible to an awestruck Eddie. Patricia turned around and pretended to just notice Eddie and said "Oh hey Eddie." With innocence in laced in her voice. "Hey." His answer was short and very clipped, he was afraid that if he said one more word he'd boil over so with that, he bit his tongue and scooted over to let Patricia pass through.

* * *

After Patricia went inside Jerome just stood there waiting for Eddie's reaction. He saw disbelief, anger, and sadness combined on his face. _'Even more questions than before,_' Eddie thought as he then looked up at Jerome and shook his head scoffing,

"Really?" Eddie said with a wtf face.

"Really what Sweety Jr." Jerome replied sarcastically with a smug smile appearing on his face.

"Out of all the girls in this school, this country, this world, you chose _Patricia_?"

"That's rather rude Edison, is it not believable that I can get a girl like Williamson? Because, the way I see it she's over you and, you're over her therefore, I see no problem at all"

Eddie was furious at Jerome's cocky come back "Well, you're wrong because, I'm. Not. Over. Patricia. Yup, did you hear that? I'm not over her, I haven't been and won't be in a while after get some answers and, until my questions are answered, you stay away from her!" Oblivious to the fact that he just admitted he still had feelings for Trixie. Jerome stood there with his eyes widened to Eddie abrupt statement, but he then realized that this could be great information for blackmailing Eddie so, with that, his bulging eyes calmed and self-confident smirk plastered on his face. "Well I'm afraid that you are not the boss of me but, knowing you like Patricia makes me want her even more."

* * *

Mara was still sulking over Jerome cheating on her with Willow. _'What happened between us? Why did he cheat on me? What is because I was boring? Or maybe even ditching him? Oh my gosh! Why can't I figure this out? This is even worse than the time Willow figured out a complex scientific equation in a matter of seconds while I took me what seemed like a lifetime! Willow this, Willow that. All this talk about Willow has got me sick to my stomach. Hmm what to do, what to do? Maybe I should just take a quick walk, yes, fresh air is always good for moments like these.' _ And with that she grabbed her cardigan and pull them over her bare arms and went downstairs and made her way out. Just as she was about to walk out she realized she forgot her phone and went upstairs. As she walked near the bathroom she heard foreign sobs coming from it. She listened on, trying so hard to figure out who this mysterious crier is. She pondered for a while before her eyes bugged out as she raped her knuckles on the door. "Patricia, is everything alright?"

**A/N:**

**Well there you have it Chapter 2. I hoped you liked it and I'll try to update more often since, I have more inspiration to finish this story.**

** DumDum40~ I like it so far**

** Hoalover ~ Write more your so good! :)**

** sinfullysarcastic ~ You should definitely continue, I'm interested in seeing Eddie's reaction to Patricia and Jerome fake dating. :)**

** hbhs12 ~ This is great so far! I'm wondering what will happen next! Poor Peddie though:(**

** Megan ~ Please continue. It's really good.**

** Haleybell7 ~ More**

**Any suggestions? Review please!**

**Until next time, peace nuggets!-xoxoSSxoxo**


End file.
